Bone graft biomaterials developed in the initial stage have a characteristic in that they are inert in vivo, but the use thereof was significantly limited due to infection and inflammatory reaction, which occur in the surrounding tissue after implantation. Since then, with the rapid development of biomaterial technologies based on ceramic and polymer materials, materials that are biocompatible rather than bioinert were designed and developed, leading to the development of bioactive scaffolds for bone tissue regeneration, which vary depending on the site and purpose of use. It is required that such bioactive scaffolds for bone tissue regeneration should have different physical properties depending on the location of graft placement, should not be toxic to the surrounding tissue, and should have relatively high mechanical properties compared to other artificial organs. Such bioactive scaffolds for bone tissue regeneration have been marketed and developed as various biomaterials depending on the properties of the raw materials and the intended use thereof.
All materials that are to be grafted into the human body, particularly polymer materials for bone tissue regeneration, should have good processability and moldability or have good in-situ polymerization properties so as to be suited to wounds. These materials are required to provide a suitable environment for the adhesion, growth and differentiation of cells, and degradation products thereof are also required to be bio-compatible. Particularly, if the compressive strength and yield strength of a bone graft material are too low, it will be difficult to maintain the abilities of the bone graft material to fix its location and keep its external shape in the closure or implant placement stage after injection or dense filling of the bone graft material. In addition, if the adhesiveness of a bone graft material is too high, it will easily stick to a surgical tool during surgery, and thus will be difficult to easily fill in bone defects, resulting in a decrease in workability.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a bone graft composition that has biocompatibility and physical properties suitable for grafting in bone defects and that has the property of maintaining the formulation during a specific period after implantation.